


Lit-Up

by Voido



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Gift, Kattmas, M/M, Magic, Secret Santa, art exchange, five idiots spend christmas together, this tree is on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: “Katie, I swear,” Matt said with little to no malice in his voice, clearly playful as well. “Next year you sit next to Keith so you can kill each other and I can watch the movies in peace.”“No need, for next year your lame ass won’t be choosing the movies, so they won’t be as goddamn boring as these are.”“Wow, hey there,” Hunk spoke up for probably the first time since they’d sat down, giving everyone an offended look from the other side of the sofa, where he was watching comfortably; or had been, until now.“The Last Unicorn is a classic,” he insisted, and Matt nodded eagerly.“Hunk; the man, the legend, the only one who understands me.”-------------------Five huge dorks spend Christmas together. It could be so simple, except their magical powers always find a way to mess up the simplest of scenarios.





	Lit-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlovingvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/gifts).



> Dear Moon,  
> I hope you enjoy this little something of Katt fluff. I didn't know what kind of magic you'd prefer to read, but somehow, this idea stuck with me and I had to write it. <3

Christmas Eve was always the same, and had been for at least half a decade. That statement wasn‘t even far-fetched; at least fifty percent of the time, Keith found himself thinking what would happen next, right before it did. His friends unanimously pleaded on calling it a _well-conceived schedule—_ Keith, personally, preferred the term _simple-mindedness_.

It wasn’t like it really bothered him, though. Holidays weren’t exactly his kind of thing in general, but his friends made them quite okay to endure still.

All of them were as opposing as they could ever be, each of them bestowed with a different elemental power. At first, it had been a mess, as always when many people with different kinds of magic came together; they’d caused commotions everywhere, setting stuff on fire, flooding it, causing a storm in the middle of class, the list was quite endless.

Eventually, though, they’d all grown close—so close, in fact, that they were now all squeezed together on a sofa that was usually meant for no more than three people, probably; and they were five.

“Stop hogging the blanket, Lance,” came Pidge’s voice from one side of the sofa, her voice deeply annoyed but equally amused. Even that had never changed; they always sat next to each other and shared one way-too-small blanket, no matter how much they both craved the warmth. Keith grinned to himself, perfectly cozy and comfortable between everyone else; a big upside of his magic affinity, really.

“When will you get a bigger blanket, gremlin?” he asked teasingly, crossing one leg over the other and leaning against the backrest comfortably, but Pidge only replied by throwing a pillow in his general direction, and instead hitting her brother with it.

“Katie, I swear,” Matt said with little to no malice in his voice, clearly playful as well. “Next year you sit next to Keith so you can kill each other quietly, and I can watch the movies in peace.”

“No need, for next year your lame ass won’t be choosing the movies, so they won’t be as goddamn boring as these are.”

“Wow, hey there,” Hunk spoke up for the first time since they’d sat down, giving everyone an offended look from the other side of the sofa, where he was watching comfortably; or had been, until now.

“The Last Unicorn is a classic,” he insisted, and Matt nodded eagerly.

“Hunk; the man, the legend, the only one who understands me.”

They kept arguing back and forth, but Keith let them, fully at ease with it, because that was just the way he knew it, and just the way it was perfectly right—with Matt and Pidge throwing stuff at each other over their friends’ heads, with Hunk occasionally asking them to stop, and Lance falling asleep midway through the second movie, only to wake up when the fourth one started, stating that none of them understood the power of beauty sleep.

Nothing ever changed on Christmas Eve, and for how peaceful, nice and comforting it was, Keith appreciated this very fact.

 

When he woke up in the middle of the night, the TV still running and the dimmed lights left on, he found himself tangled up with the rest of the gang. There were arms and legs everywhere, and Lance, the moron, had drooled on Keith’s shoulder in his sleep, which was partly adorable and partly absolutely disgusting, so he was quickly shoved over to rest on Pidge’s head instead.

“No offense or anything,” Keith heard a groggy voice way too close to his left ear, almost causing him to jump up in shock. “But I literally don’t feel my arm anymore, man. Mind moving a bit?”

Matt sounded amused, and Keith considered ignoring him just out of spite, but eventually shifted his own weight so that his friend could get into a more comfortable position. Thinking about it, moving didn’t sound too bad, so Keith got up and stretched his arms and legs a bit, enjoying just as much as disliking the pitiful sounds that they made.

“Getting old, grumpy?” Matt teased with a cocky smile, raising an eyebrow and looking way too poised and, as much as Keith wouldn’t say that out loud _ever_ , way too _fine_ considering he’d probably just awoken from his sleep minutes prior to Keith himself.

“You want to find out, memelord?” Keith asked in return, his voice pointedly as bored as he could manage, because that was just the way he knew he could get under his friend’s skin.

They were both, in a way, a little temperamental, stubborn and extremely competitive. The amount of times they’d hurt each other for humorous reasons with fire or lightning respectively was so high that their friends had given up on trying to stop them. There was more than that to it, though. As much as they bantered with each other, they were close friends, and even that term sometimes didn’t seem to do their relationship justice. Times like these, where everyone except them was passed out on the sofa, cuddling each other or a blanket, where it was only the two of them who were awake, there was a sensation dancing in the air, as if their magic was taking over and floating through the room, out of their control.

“Think you can bring it, Kogane?”

He blinked his thoughts away, chuckled shortly and took a step back, only to strike a preposterous pose and lift an eyebrow.

“How many times do you need to lose before you give up, _Holt_?”

They wouldn’t honestly fight right here, of course, because neither of them wanted to wake their friends up, but the playful banter was still a lot of fun as it was. Instead of pursuing it further, though, Matt laughed quietly, got up and joined Keith where he was standing next to the Christmas tree, its candles not yet lit, the holiday lights still turned off. As always, they’d all decorated it together, which showed in the variety of different ornaments, from stars to crescents to even small tidal waves, no matter if they fit the season or not. The tree was _loaded_ , to say the least, but that was what made it so good.

Like it always was.

“What are you thinking about?” Matt asked surprisingly softly, closing the distance between them just a little more than needed, and Keith couldn’t help but smile at it.

“It’s funny,” he began, gesturing around the room and towards their friends. “Nothing here ever changes, and yet, it’s always kind of a new experience.”

“Do you want it to change?”

Keith considered the question. Any other day, he would’ve claimed that he didn’t, that it was just right the way it was, that he wouldn’t want it any other way…

Right now, though, with a spark of amicable intimacy between them, feelings that were somehow different from the ones including their friends...Keith wasn’t entirely sure. He liked the way things were, no doubt about it, but part of him considered that there could be, in a way, more to it.

“I...don’t know,” he finally replied, looking down to where he was playing with his own gloves, a nervous tick he knew he would never get rid off. “Do you?”

“Eh, not really.”

Matt’s grin widened and he grabbed Keith’s shoulders, shaking him dramatically and in slow motion and sending small, innocent waves of electricity through their bodies, causing them both to chuckle.

“Except for one thing, maybe,” he added then, tapping a finger against his cheek thoughtfully, and winked with a cocky grin. Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes in fake annoyance, playing along wholeheartedly.

“And what would that be?”

“Ah, nothing crazy. Just, maybe...you know. _This_.”

He was frozen in spot, somehow. Him, fire-wielder, always on the go, yet unable to move when his long-time friend and, if he was entirely honest about it, long-time _crush_ , was leaning in to _kiss him_. It was warm, sensational, very unexpected and very _good_. It was a wave of bliss washing over Keith, he felt sparks and fire dance inside him, _around them_ , and nothing else mattered.

…

Almost nothing else, because there was a short, buzzing sound, and when he opened his eyes, he realized that the room was dark except for a small light right next to them.

“A...short circuit?” he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Matt with a cocky smile, but dropped it when he saw the remaining source of light. It was the tree, right next to them, and it was _on literal fire._

“Did you say something, smartypants?”

“No.”

They both looked at the burning tree for a second or two, and Keith honestly considered just letting it burn down, and the whole world with it, because at least then he wouldn’t have to let go, and Matt wouldn’t let go of him, but _of course_ a little _‘fire that consumes all’_ was too much to ask. Obviously.

“Do y’all smell something?” he heard a muffled voice from the sofa, and multiple people taking sniffs. Then, after a long moment, both Pidge and Hunk sat up eagerly, looking for the source of the smell, staring at Keith and Matt and the burning tree. While Pidge was busy faking gag noises, mumbling about having to bleach her eyes after watching _two of her brothers_ , as she called it, in such an intimate position, Hunk was very vividly shaking Lance’s body, who in return screamed annoyed insults and tried to turn away from his best friend.

“Lance McClain, I dare you! Make some use of your damn magic and _put this fire out, for God’s sake!”_

One of those words seemed to wake him up; maybe, hopefully the part about a _fire_ , because he sat up quickly, albeit visibly still drowsy, and did as he’d been asked.

For the record: The water did in fact hit the tree and, subsequently, eradicated the fire. So far, so good. For the further record: It also flooded the entirety of Keith’s and Matt’s bodies, the floor, the neatly wrapped presents, the TV, the TV stand, the cabinet and the picture frames standing on it.

“It’s all Keith’s goddamn fault,” was a phrase all of them heard an enormous amount of times during the rest of Christmas day, but Keith didn’t even find himself minding it, because yeah, maybe it was. He _was_ the one who’d set the tree on fire, after all, even if accidentally so.

With a smile on his lips, looking over to Matt who was helping Pidge save the presents from the water, seeing him grin back happily…

Really, Keith didn’t even mind having to take the blame.


End file.
